


A Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Death, F/F, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, heat - Freeform, repercussions of said heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of flesh, of love, of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

_Public Sercvice Announcement on Heat-Blindness: Heat-Blindness is an unfortunate result of a lack of proper care for an Omega. After four or five consecutive heats with no attention from the Alpha they are bonded to, the Omega will go into a state of uncontrollable lust and will be susceptible to all sorts of sexual predation from others. Heat-Blindness lasts the entire heat period and is a serious problem that not even suppressants can entirely aid. Heat-Blindness is only a danger to Bonded omegas, Unbonded omegas will be absolutely fine (though they will experience discomfort) and will not go Heat-Blind if they are denied for several heats._

**_AS A REMINDER:_ ** _Heat does not equal consent. Thank you, have a nice day._

_  
_Sayaka Miki stared quietly at the television and sighed gently, her eyes drifting down to her hands. Madoka was out of town for a series of meetings and the meetings were always being extended, date-wise, which left Sayaka unfortunately alone, had left her alone for three heats now. During those heats, Kyoko was kind enough to come over and watch her, but due to a sense of respect for that which was Madoka's, that which belonged to the woman who had saved them all many years ago, Kyoko did not touch her, however much Sayaka may have begged for it--and beg she did, always, but Kyoko was a strong-willed girl and she was capable of turning her head away when the scent hit her nostrils.

After Sayaka came down from her heats, she tended to cry, ashamed of what she had done, and Kyoko would hold her. 

She held her because Kyoko, who had always loved her, had wound up bedding Mami, and Mami had turned out to be a Beta, and there had been initial awkwardness, Kyoko had no idea what to do with a  _beta_ in bed, who did? And so she and Mami had split (only to get back together) and Kyoko had been lucky to find that Omegas and Betas had one thing in common:  _they both went through a heat period._

When Mami went heat-blind, it was too much for Kyoko's neighbor. 

Far too much.

Sayaka tensed at the thought of it, and she pressed her head into Kyoko's chest and trembled, because Mami had been  _murdered_ when the man found out he wasn't knotting an omega, but a beta instead, and although Kyoko had taken him to court, Sayaka had seen Mami, dear, dear Mami, dragged through the mud in public, humiliated, hurt and bashed and broken and Kyoko was given the consolation prize of seeing the man get  _two years_ in prison for what he had done. 

Sayaka was going to be damned if that happened to her. 

She was an omega so hopefully she wouldn't be killed, but she was also Madoka's prize, and Madoka was a very powerful woman with a lot, a lot of enemies, and they would love to see her Bonded mate humiliated and left stripped and sullied on the sidewalk. 

 

***

But it is unfortunate because her heat is just on the borderline, and when she goes into her fourth heat since Madoka's absence she loses herself. 

It is a dull horror in her mind, her hormones overpowering everything else. 

There is no thought. 

Sayaka cannot struggle against it and she curls back and hides in a closet in her apartment. 

She weeps, there, knowing what is happening and terrified that the scent of an Alpha will come to her and that basest part will be unable to stop itself from happening, and she will be taken by someone not her own. Not her own at all. 

When the scent does come, a flit of hope starts in her heart, that perhaps it is Madoka, but it is not.  It is not. 

It is a woman, her eyes narrow, but female Alphas only sometimes have varying anatomy from the male Alphas and so Sayaka tries to plead with her, tries to talk the woman out of what is liable to happen. But she cannot, because the woman is at her in a moment, teeth digging into Sayaka's neck, and Sayaka is unable to fight what the woman gives; her skirt is pulled up and her panties are pulled down and the strange alpha thrusts in, groans in pleasure against Sayaka's skin, Sayaka's eyes widen as the basest parts of her react and against her will she jerks back, her hips working, soft moans leaving her lips, and the Alpha fucks her hard, fast, swelling inside of her, knotting her tight, filling her with seed not that of Madoka. 

Sayaka whimpers and tries to curl up, as the women does not let her, keeps inside of her, and when her swelling goes down, she shifts and does things differently, bringing Sayaka atop her and making the young woman move--

the woman violates her several ways and leaves her scent all over Sayaka, the scent of sex and lust and desire upon her, and there are marks on her. 

***

Madoka returns home three days later. 

Three days and Sayaka would have been okay. The woman has been sitting alone, stunned. She showered instantly once the woman left, unable to stop herself from it, but the woman's touch was on her skin anyways. 

But there is a deep rage in Sayaka now and when Madoka smells the other alpha upon entering the house, Sayaka hears it: 

"Sayaka, my god, are you okay?" But Madoka knows and Sayaka knows and when Sayaka slinks out and refuses to look at her and shakes, she is incapable of anything but trembling. Madoka curls Sayaka into her arms. 

"What happened--" But she knows,  _she knows_ , and Sayaka smooths her blue hair and tries not to cry. 

"I--four heats, Madoka, four, and by the end, I was--I was--you know how it gets--" 

"...Heat-Blind." 

The statement hangs between them. 

Sayaka cringes and tries to hide herself and Madoka does not let, her holds her head instead. 

"It's not your fault, Sayaka, you know that? What that Alpha did to you was--was  _a crime_ and nobody ever does anything about it. But I'm going to change that."

***

When Sayaka shows up pregnant, when her belly swells, they take a test of the children in her belly and they are identified as the children of one Ellis Viess, and it is Madoka who breaks them, who sweeps upon Ellis Viess. 

Madoka approaches quietly, her eyes half open, as Ellis sips her drink in a bar. 

A tap upon Ellis' shoulder and Ellis seems to understand what is occuring before it happens; her eyes open a little bit and Ellis splashes her drink on Madoka and Madoka  _jumps_ at her, bringing up the knife Sayaka gifted her (it's nice and wooden and has 'sexy' written on the handle as an inside joke) and brings it down into Ellis' face, digging it into the skin and twisting it, carving the knife through flesh down to the woman's chin. 

The next to go is the eye, ripped out with a keen movement, thrown upon the floor. Ellis by this point tries not to fight. She hopes that the passiveness will get her mercy.

But it won't. 

Madoka brings the knife down from Ellis' eye like she's filleting a fish and saws off the woman's nose, flicking it aside effortlessly. A sigh of fury leaves Madoka's lips. 

When it is done she nearly feels bad. 

The possessiveness of an Alpha--

she licks blood from her fingers and is surprised at how it tastes. The woman is dead on the floor and when they move to arrest Madoka she shows her teeth and rumbles to remind them of it--

"Sayaka went Heat-Blind while I was gone," she snarls at them, her teeth bared to hurt. 

"This woman took her, raped her, and I refuse to watch her get a small sentence in court." 

"You have no right."  
  
Kyoko. 

"...you will do the same to Mami's killer when he is freed, and you know it, Kyoko, don't lie to me." 

There is shame in Kyoko's eyes and she grips Madoka's hand and there is a moment. 

Her eyes are full of tears, for Madoka did what Kyoko still cannot. 

***

Sayaka is still ashamed when Madoka returns home, covered in blood, her eyes are quiet, her body subdued, her teeth showing quietly, her body cringing down, and Madoka wraps the woman into her arms and strokes her hair. 

They are quiet, because quiet is all Sayaka can take. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a horrible person  
> i'm sorry >>
> 
> I wanted to play around with the Alpha/Omega dynamic, and show a different action--had Sayaka been in the place of mind to be able to get her revenge upon Ellis, she would have, but...I think that the violation of an omega during heat is likely one of the more serious violations in the Omegaverse, because at that point, the omega can no longer fend for themselves as they normally would. 
> 
> So yes. 
> 
> This happened.


End file.
